The present invention relates to feedback reduction in amplified percussion instruments.
Live musical performances usually require amplification of an acoustic source such as, for example, a voice or musical instrument. An electro-acoustic transducer such as, for example, a microphone converts an acoustic signal generated by the acoustic source into an electrical signal, which is amplified. The amplified electrical signal is played over one or more loudspeakers for the enjoyment of an audience. Larger audiences usually require greater amplification of the acoustic signal. As the amplification increases, however, the possibility of unwanted feedback increases and may limit the amount of amplification that can be applied. This, in turn, limits the size of the audience. Therefore, there remains a need for systems and methods that allow for large amplification of the acoustic source while reducing unwanted feedback.